Distracted
by glitch and gremlin
Summary: Gon and Killua make a bet. But Gon gets distracted and...Killua takes that opportunity. [Killua-Gon, one-shot, pure fluff]


Disclaimer: Oh, please.

* * *

**Distracted**

"Okay! So the LOSER (_which will be you, Gon_) will have to do one thing that the WINNER (_which is going to be me, of course_) orders, right?" the silver-haired teen asked, clarifying the bet. His emerald eyes gleamed with the confident smirk on his face. "Is that how it's going to be, Gon?"

The black-haired Hunter nodded his head, his brown-eyes gleaming in anticipation. "Right! The loser has to do whatever the winner orders."

"Heh, I'm not going to lose like last time because..." Killua's smirk widened, "...this is MY territory!" He spread out his arms and, as if on cue, a strong breeze whirled around him. His silver hair gleamed platinum as it flickered in the sunlight—and far below him lay an expanse of crystal-blue sea, the ocean spray heavy and white.

"Huh...that's funny. I thought you wouldn't like to swim, Killua..." Gon mumbled thoughtfully as he looked down the cliff, watching the calm ocean waves crash and caress the wall of rock.

"Why's that? Since water is dense and restricts body movement, my old man trained me underwater all the time," Killua remarked casually, "so I would move a lot quicker on land."

"That's so cool! We should try that together sometime!" Gon smiled, but then chuckled slyly. "But I thought you hated to swim...since, you know, you're pretty scared of fish and all."

Killua made a sound of protest, speechless for a moment. He flushed and growled. "I am NOT afraid of fish—I just think they're ugly to look at, alright! Jeez, now hurry up so I can kick your ass! I'm going to win this race and we both know it, so get ready or admit defeat now!"

Gon smiled, trying to stifle his laughter. He kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt. He didn't notice the way Killua was staring at him...and when Gon looked up, Killua quickly turned his head to the side. "Something wrong, Killua?"

"No, nothing," he looked awfully guilty.

"Really?" Gon raised his eyebrow, his eyes concerned. "Your face is red. Are you sure you still want to race around the island? It's a long swim."

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Killua waved his hand carelessly, trying to will away the blush from his cheeks. He quickly pulled off his shirt, carefully keeping his eyes glued to the ground. _...oh, damn, why did I...stare at him like that? I'm not supposed to be looking at him—not like THAT! Or...at least, not look when he knows I'm looking...argh, what the hell is wrong with me! And...god, why does he have to be so...so..._

"Killua? Are you sure you're all right?" Gon's deep brown eyes were warm and soft with worry. Killua felt himself melt inside. He swallowed hard, straining to keep himself together.

_...WHY DOES GON HAVE TO BE SO GODDAMN _CUTE_! He's a guy! Like me! Jeez! Stupid Gon! He's NOT supposed to be...cute! _

Before Gon could see his friend's face color to an even darker crimson shade, Killua suddenly turned away, ran, and leaped off the edge of the cliff. His body seemed to soar through the air, as if suspended in time...then his body gracefully curled into a dive. Gon's mouth fell open as he saw Killua's body twist and roll as he tumbled toward the ocean. His body shot through the water perfectly, barely making a splash.

"Whoa..." Gon murmured, his eyes bright with the open-mouthed smile on his face. He saw Killua's head appear and Gon immediately waved his hand. "THAT WAS AMAZING, KILLUA!"

"HA! THAT WAS NOTHIN'!" Killua called back mockingly, his voice echoing along the cliff. "COME ON! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DO BETTER!"

"OKAY!" Gon grinned at the challenge and then took a few steps back. He took in a deep, slow breath—then he sprinted forward and back-flipped off the edge of the cliff. His body was as stiff as a board as he twirled and rotated and spun during his descent—then with a loud splash, Gon broke through the surface of the water.

Killua wiped away the water that splashed in his face and looked around for Gon. _Okay, that was pretty impressive, but I'm not going to tell him that...and where is he?_

"Oi! Gon!"Killua called out, but there was no response. Puzzled (and really worried, but too stubborn to admit that), he ducked his head underwater and saw nothing but deep blue empty space. He came up and took a breath. The seconds became hours. Killua felt his stomach coil with sickening distress as he still found no sign of a black spiky head. _Gon...Gon should have emerged from the water right about now, but—!_

"Agh!" Killua gasped sharply as he felt something grab his ankle and jerk him underwater. He snapped open his eyes, eyes wide, heart pounding—and saw _Gon's _hand clinging to his ankle. Gon smiled mischievously, his black hair drifting lazily, in response to Killua's surprised gaze.

_Why that bastard...!_ Killua's eyes narrowed vengefully. _I'll make him think twice before ever pulling that kind of prank on me again!_

_Crap! _Gon knew that scary expression all too well. He quickly let go of Killua's ankle and began to swim away. _Gotta get away from him! Fast! _

The dark-haired Hunter swam hard and quick, almost like a desperate fish. He knew he could swim longer than Killua, but he wasn't sure how much faster. He didn't know how long he held his breath, but it was a long distance. He was in shallow waters now and he set his feet on the sandy floor of the ocean. _Yes! Almost to shore! Killua's probably way behind me! He probably gave u – ahh!_

Suddenly, Gon felt a pair of arms catch his waist from behind, snaking around him with quick efficiency. A few bubbles of surprise escaped his lips as he felt Killua forcefully pull him toward the surface. The two emerged from the ocean with a wild cascade of flying water. Gon found himself totally trapped with his back pressed against Killua's chest.

"Gwahh!" Gon exclaimed, taking in a few gasps of air while trying to break out of Killua's grip. He squirmed and wiggled like an eel, his hands trying to pry off Killua's knotted fingers. "Aw, I was so close to the shore! How'd you catch up so fast, Killua!"

The silver-haired boy was at an advantage. The water reached up to Gon's chest, so the rest of their bodies were immersed in the languid density of the ocean. Killua's vice-like arms refused to let go of this catch.

"Ha! I was trained for combat in water, remember? Did you think you could escape me that _easily_, Gon?" Killua tightened his arms around Gon's stomach and waist, just to intimidate the poor guy...but then, Gon abruptly stopped struggling and his slack weight became soft and light in Killua's arms. The silver-haired captor blinked as he felt Gon's tensed muscles relax under his fingers and palms.

"Wow..." Gon murmured, his voice was soft with wonder. "See that, Killua?"

He was taller than Gon, but not enough to overlook his spiky hair. Killua tilted his head, looking aside Gon's head. Up ahead, he saw the famous Ivory Island dolphins leaping out of the water. They were a rare sight to see. In pairs, their pearly-white bodies curled through the air until they gracefully dove back into the ocean, not making the slightest splash. Their glass-like tails shimmered and their diamond-like eyes twinkled as they continued to leap out again and dive in again.

It was a beautiful dance that looked like a perfected, synchronized ritual. And Gon was completely entranced, a smile of awe on his face.

But it was nothing special to Killua. He'd seen Ivory Dolphins before, plenty of times actually, and he wasn't impressed or entranced by them. But...he wasn't going to complain. He wasn't even going to talk. Right now, while Gon was distracted and their bet was long forgotten about, Killua was going to take the opportunity to...

_...just hold you like this. _Killua closed his eyes and slowly, gently, tightened his grip around Gon's stomach and waist. He sank his senses into the warmth of Gon's back and he could hear, _feel_, the rhythmic beating of Gon's heart. Such a calm, comforting rhythm. Killua lowered his head down to Gon's shoulder, fitting the underside of his chin upon the firm slope, and soft silver hair mingled with black.

Gon smiled contentedly, listening to the playful cackles of the dolphins slowly turn to echoes.

Killua knew he only had a few seconds left before the dolphins disappeared completely and Gon would no longer be distracted...then he and Gon would remain the way they were:_ Friends. Just...friends. _Killua reluctantly loosened his arms around Gon's waist, but his fingers remained latched together. He closed his eyes tightly, as if wishing it were a dream...the caressing waves, the breaths of ocean spray...it surely seemed like it, but he knew it wasn't a dream. Only a few seconds left to indulge himself in this moment.

_...four..._

But, god, how nice it was to feel his warmth, listen to his heart, breathe in his sweet, light scent, and...Killua knew...knew that he wanted to do this more often...just hold him. Keep him as close as possible. Protect him when he did something stupidly heroic. Never let him go. And, if he could, warm Gon with his own warmth.

_...three..._

_Does Gon feel as warm as I do right now? Do I make him feel like..._this?_ Does he feel just as..._ a small, crooked smile flittered over Killua's gentle features. _...happy?_

_...two..._

What Killua did not know...was that Gon's eyes, too, had been closed. Gon had long forgotten about the dolphins, even though they were still cackling in the background, dancing right before his eyes.

_...one._

And the peaceful smile on Gon's face did not falter until Killua's warmth slipped away.

**O.w.a.r.i.**

* * *

I revised this first short story of mine! I hope you liked it, even though it was all just pointless fluff... 

Please leave your thoughts! I would appreciate constructive criticism, but a hug is also welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
